


Would You Mind Keeping It Around?

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, blowjob, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Steve’s new look drives the reader wild and she refuses to let him shave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of this mini series. Tumblr is being difficult so parts 1 & 2 can be read on my tumblr, i-the-hell-is-bvcky.

“I like this,” Y/n says tugging at the reddish brown hair covering Steve’s chin. They’re sprawled out on their soft couch in Brooklyn. The sun sets, leaving a hazy orange glow in the living mroom that makes Steve look heavenly. 

He blushes lightly and nuzzles into her soft hands. The fight against Thanos had ended months ago but the beard stayed. Not that Y/n minds—she loves the way it feels between her fingers, against her cheek, between her thighs. 

“I’m thinking about getting rid of it,” Steve says. Y/n’s eyes bug out in shock and he chuckles. 

“The hair too, tired of it falling in my eyes.” Y/n begins to protest. 

“But I love it! Gives me something to grab onto...”

“Is that right?” Steve’s brow quirks up, his blue eyes dancing as his mind works up the image of Y/n on her back, his tongue dipping languidly into her wet core, the sounds of her moans loud in his ears as he brings her to the climax. It takes many deep breaths to bring him back.

Steve pulls Y/n into his lap, his large hand gripping her legging clad thigh. She draps her arms around him, her eyes low but alert for whatever Steve has in mind. Steve nuzzles his beard into the crook of her neck, causing Y/n to giggle. 

“Does the beard turn you on, darling?” Steve murmurs against her throat. Y/n cards her hands through his shaggy locks, her brain already fuzzy with lust. Steve softly kisses her neck, leaving light licks after each one.

“Mhm,” she sighs. “It gets me so wet thinking about it between my thighs.” Steve groans softly, his weight shifting to ebb the pressure of his growing cock. He palms her soft thighs, calloused fingers trailing underneath her faded Captain America t-shirt that has now been turned into a crop top. He loves this shirt because she never wears a bra with it at home, her breasts stretch the soft cotton shirt and it makes his mouth water.

His large hand finds her breast and he kneads it softly before rolling Y/n’s pebbled nipple between his thumb and index finger. 

“Oh is that so?” Steve’s voice is thick with lust, his mind already on the idea of licking her until she explodes. Y/n grinds slowly in his lap, the thin fabric of her leggings are no match for the dampness pooling between her legs. 

“Maybe I should indulge you. Would you like that?” Steve asks low in her ear before nibbling on the lobe. A needy whine escapes Y/n’s throat and her hips jerk to find more friction. 

“Yes please,” she pants. “I’d like that very much.” 

“I don’t know,” Steve says skeptically. Y/n whines and touches her forehead to his, the scent of vanilla clouding his thoughts. Steve moves his hand from her breast and down her stomach to her very warm crotch. “Have you been a good girl?” 

“Depends on what you qualify as good,” Y/n retorts. Steve snorts lightly. 

“I guess not.” Steve smoothly lifts Y/n off his lap and onto the couch.

“Hey! What?” Y/n exclaims in confusion. 

“Over my lap, Y/n.” Steve wasn’t planning to spank Y/n tonight but his palm started to it in response to her snarky remark. Y:n blinks twice but obeys as she gets up and lays over Steve’s lap. Steve moves her to have her pert butt across his lap. He gently massages the muscle and asks, “you really think I’m gonna spank you with your leggings on?” 

Y/n shakes her head and brings her arms back, hooking her thumbs in the waist of her leggings and pulls the down. Steve restrains his moans when he sees her exposes ass over his thighs. Her dark grey thong shapes her butt perfectly and a small wet spot has developed. Steve has the urge to sit her on his cock and make her ride him for all he’s worth but he wants to take his time. Their sex has been frantic since the Infinity War and he wants to worship her and show her how much he loves her, especially since he almost lost her. 

“Looks like someone is a little excited,” Steve teases as his fingers dance around her aching core. Y/n wiggles her butt into his hand, begging him to touch her. 

“Hmf,” Y/n pouts. Steve tuts and strokes her hair, her happy sigh sounds like the purr of a content cat. 

“None of that, baby. Daddy will give you what you want in a bit after your small punishment. How does ten spanks sound?”

“Perfect,” she sighs. Her thighs clench in anticipation, her slick darkening the spot on her panties. 

“Count them for me, babygirl.” Steve’s hand lands on Y/n’s bum swiftly, causing it to jiggle lightly.

“One,” she squeaks out. Another slap land on her right cheek, this one a bit harder than the last. “Two.” By the fifth one, Y/n is a mess—she squeezes her thighs in an effort to relieve some of the pressure building in her core. Steve notices her struggling and pulls on her hair, turning her face up toward him. He leans down, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. 

“Stop moving or I’ll have to spank you some more.” Y/n whimpers but complies silently much to Steve’s happiness. He kisses her temple and lets go of her hair, lovingly smoothing it out. 

“Six!” Y/n gasps when Steve’s palm strikes her again. It is a struggle to keep the moans to herself and Steve finds it incredibly arousing. He can tell how determined Y/n is to stay still and quiet for him and his heart swells. 

“You’re doing such a good job, kitten. You’re almost done.” By the last spank, Y/n is gasping for air, her willpower and strength to speak hanging by a thread.

“You okay darling?” Steve asks. He knows she is but he wants to make sure. The last thing he wants is to hurt his best girl. “This is the last one.”

“Hmm,” Y/n moans. Tears prickle her eyes and threaten to fall but she blinks them away, determined to prove herself to her lover. Y/n takes a deep breath and nods, relaxing into Steve’s body as she waits for the last one.

“Ten.” The number comes out as a greedy moan, her orgasm literally within reach but she wills herself to hang on because the orgasms she’ll get from Steve’s dick will be worth it.

“Good girl,” Steve praises as he massages her sore bottom. He kisses the back of her head and gently flips her over. Y:n’s eyes are dilated and glassy with lust. Her lips swollen from biting them so hard. Steven’s cock twitches. “You ready for your reward?” A slow smile creeps across her face as she moves off his lap and onto the couch. She removes her leggings and whips off her shirt, throwing it on the floor. Steve’s eyes trail over her body hungrily, his brain close to short circuiting with thoughts of what he wants to do to her. 

“Come on Captain,” Y/n purrs. “I’m ready for you.” She grabs his hand, pulling him off the couch and leads him out of the hall to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Their lips met with a hunger that couldn’t be quelled as they made their way to the bedroom. It often startled Y/n how much she loved Steve and how turned on he made her. He made her insides feel like jello and her pussy ache almost unbearably. 

Steve can’t get enough of Y/n’s mouth—the way they curved perfectly over his, the soft flick of her tongue when she licked into his mouth had him delirious. His hands roamed over her soft skin, ideas of marking her up to show the world she’s his and his alone. 

When they finally made it to their room, Y/n pushes Steve onto the bed where he falls with a gentle thud. He looks up at her in awe, her face determined and sly with whatever she’s planning. He stares at her pert breasts, his hand twitching to touch them again. Her hair wild now that it’s out of its restraining hair tie. She looks wild—uninhibited and it thrills him. Y/n crawls onto the bed where she straddles him. Steve’s hand instinctively go to touch her but she bats them away. 

“Uh huh, my turn now baby.” Y/n leans over and kisses Steve slowly, her tongue dipping languidly into his mouth eliciting a low moan from his throat. He’s dying to touch her as she wiggles her naked form over his now tented sweats. She runs her hands through his long locks, manicured nails scraping at his scalp—his toes fucking curl. Y/n pulls his hair roughly, turning his head to the side to expose his neck. She leave small kisses against his beard before landing at his pulse, her ego growing when she feels the intensity of the beating. 

“Excited for me daddy?” Y/n whispers near his ear before giving the shell of his ear a soft lick. Steve’s hips buck against her wet core, his mind fuzzy with her presence. He moans wantonly when she nibbles on his ear lobe and moves to the soft spot behind his ear.

“You have no idea babygirl.” Y/n gives him a mischievous grin, her body giddy with excitement of what she’s about to do. She reaches over him to the bedside table and opens the small drawer, pulling out two long pieces of silk. She dangles the black fabric in front of his face and Steve’s breath hitches. So it’s that kind of night, huh? 

“May I?” Y/n asks sweetly through batted lashes. How can he say no to a face like that? 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Steve places his hands in front of her and she breaks out into a huge grin. Taking his right hand, she raises it above his head, tying it to the bedpost. She does the same with the next one, making sure to double knot both wrists. Y/n knows that Steve is more than capable of breaking lose but it’s still fun to try and restrain such a man.

Steve’s pupils are blown, the crystal blue of his eyes almost gone as he gazes up at his lover with intense desire. 

“I don’t know what to do first,” Y/n ponders out loud. “Should I suck you or ride your face? What would you like? My mouth or my pussy?” Steve wants to die. Well not really because then he wouldn’t get whatever Y/n wants to do to him. Sucking in a deep breath, he thinks it over. 

“Bring that perfect little pussy over to daddy. I want to taste you first.” Y/n giggles happily and makes her way up his body until her thighs envelope Steve’s head. He breathes in her scent, the smell making him dizzy in the best way and he attempts to lick at her but she shifts away. He pouts. 

“Not yet, lemme get comfy.” Y/n wiggles a bit, adjusting her legs to get comfortable and when she’s satisfied with her position, she lowers herself to Steve’s lips. Steve take a long lick up her slit, the top of his tongue swirling around her excited clit. 

“Ohmygod,” Y/n moans out as she grips the headboard. She tries to remember to not let all her weight down on him so she doesn’t break his nose or suffocate him. Steve hums in appreciation while his tongue laps at her wet folds. 

“You taste so fucking baby,” Steve murmurs against her dripping core. Y:n uses all of her core strength to steady herself above his face as Steve eats her pussy like a starved man. 

“Fuck, just like that Stevie,” Y/n whines. Her voice is ragged, her skin hot as the tension continues to build inside her. He flicks her clit a few times before sucking it with purpose. Y/n feels like she’s going to crawl of her skin.

“So good,” she chokes out and Steve’s dick strains painfully in his boxer briefs. God he wishes he could touch her—run his hands up her taut body, play with her tits, slap her ass. He really wishes he could palm himself but alas he can’t. All he can do is eat Y/n’s ridiculously wet cunt until she comes on his face then maybe he can fuck her senseless. 

“Steve I’m almost there! Fuck I’m gonna cum,” Y/n pants. Steve grunts and digs in, his teeth lightly scrapping her labia, tongue dipping inside to really taste her wetness. Her moans and chants make him dizzy, all the blood rushing to his cock instead of his body. 

“Come for me sweetheart,” he groans. “I want you to drench my face.” Y/n snaps—heat shoots up and down her spine, her hips spasm as she rides her orgasm. She tries to tell him how good she feels, how good Steve is at eating her out but the words don’t come. Wordless screams fall from her lips and the sentences she is able to actually form are incoherent babbles. With a few more shudders, Y/n lifts herself off Steve’s face. His eyes are blown, his beard darkened with her slick. 

“Good?” He asks smugly. Y/n shrugs. 

“I guess,” she smiles. Steve moves to grab her but is quickly reminded that he’s tied up. “Lemme help you out of those,” Y/n coos. The second she removes Steve’s binds, his hands push her onto her back, his body smothering her frame. Their lips meet hungrily and Y/n finds herself aroused by the taste of herself on his lips. Her hips grind on the thigh in between her legs, needy and looking for release. 

“Such a naughty girl,” Steve says against her lips. Y/n whimpers and pulls him closer. 

“Please...inside...now.” 

“And very needy.” Steve pushes off Y/n much to her disappointment. He removes his shirt, tossing it aimlessly before stepping off the bed to remove his sweatpants and boxers. Y/n watches lustfully as Steve palms himself in front of her. She swears her mouth waters at the sight of his precum dripping from the angry red tip of his cock. 

“Do you want a taste kitten?” Y/n nods, her eyes not straining away from his dick. She gets off the bed and kneels in front of him where he begins to stroke himself in her face. She involuntarily licks her lips. 

“You can have a taste then,” he says softly. Y/n doesn’t need to be told twice. She takes his length into her hand, the weight of it arousing in and of its self. Looking up at him, Y/n takes a slow lock up his shaft, making him shudder. 

“Shit,” Steve hisses as she repeats the action. She pumps him a few times, thumb circling the head. Y/n leans in and sucks on the spongy organ, enjoying the salty taste of him. Steve’s head rolls back, hips bucking into her face slowly. 

“You’re so good, fuck.” Y/n moans happily and sucks harder. She takes his cock in her mouth slowly, almost making it to the base before pulling up. Her hand massages his balls and Steve feels a familiar tightness in his lower back. He is always amazed how weak she makes him every time she sucks him off. Steve is always able to say something dirty to her but when his dick is her mouth, words elude him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you want a taste kitten?” Y/n nods, her eyes not straining away from his dick. She gets off the bed and kneels in front of him where he begins to stroke himself in her face. She involuntarily licks her lips. 

“You can have a taste then,” he says softly. Y/n doesn’t need to be told twice. She takes his length into her hand, the weight of it arousing in and of its self. Looking up at him, Y/n takes a slow lick up his shaft, making him shudder. 

“Shit,” Steve hisses as she repeats the action. She pumps him a few times, thumb circling the head. Y/n leans in and sucks on the spongy organ, enjoying the salty taste of him. Steve’s head rolls back, hips bucking into her face slowly. 

“You’re so good, fuck.” Y/n moans happily and sucks harder. She takes his cock in her mouth slowly, almost making it to the base before pulling up. Her hand massages his balls and Steve feels a familiar tightness in his lower back. He is always amazed how weak she makes him every time she sucks him off. Steve is always able to say something dirty to her but when his dick is in her mouth, words elude him. Y/n looks up at him with innocent eyes, long lashes moving in slow motion when she blinks. She hums, the vibrations tickling his whole body from his groin. 

“Fuck I’m so close,” Steve pants. She pulls off him with a wet pop, her hand lazily jerking him off. He thrusts into her hand with no abandon. 

“But I’m having so much fun,” she pouts. She runs her thumb over the swollen head, making it leak even more precum. 

“You’ll have more fun when I come in that pretty mouth of yours,” Steve grunts. “Then I’ll fuck your imprint into the bed and all over this apartment.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Y/n says before giving his balls a couple of hefty licks. Steve feels dizzy and hot, the hairs on the back of his neck stand when Y/n takes his length back into her mouth. This time, she sucks him harder, her tongue massaging the underside of his tip. She lets him fuck her face, her eyes never leaving his perfect face. 

“Fucking shit, Y/n I’m- " Steve comes with a strained groan, his hands holding Y/n’s head still as he empties into her mouth. She drags her nails up and down his thighs, a known weakness of his that has him on the verge of orgasming once again. Steve pulls out quickly, a trail of drool and his cum following and drips onto Y/n’s chin. He leans down and gives Y/n a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, his dick springing back to life. 

“Stevie,” Y/n pouts in between kisses. He lifts her up and lays her down on the bed, her legs dangling off the side. Steve steps between her legs and wraps them around his narrow waist as he leans over to kiss her. 

“I want you deep inside me,” Y/n sighs. 

“Don’t worry,” Steve says taking his cock in hand, lining it up to her dripping heat. She keens at the feeling of his head teasing her. “I’ll be in so deep you’ll feel it for days.” Y/n squirms at his words, her body aching for his touch and her release. Y/n feels like heaven when Steve begins to inch slowly into her. 

“I want you to feel everything.” Y/n twists in his arms, her cunt already spasmodic around him. If she keeps doing that, Steve knows he won’t last a second. 

“Fuuuck...” Y/n moans, the sound coming from deep in her chest. She clings to him as he starts to move, her hips involuntarily moving against his. 

“Shit, right there...” Steve loves how noisy she is in bed. With his limited amount of sexual experience, it’s nice to have a partner that is so expressive and open about the pleasure they’re receiving. 

“That’s it,” He coos. “Such a good girl take all of daddy’s dick.” Steve buries his face in her neck, licking and biting his way down to her breast. He takes a pebbles nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard until her back arches off the bed. He steadies her hips with his right hand, fucking into her hard while he busies his mouth. 

“Oh god, that feels so good...just like that,” she whimpers. Y/n has a death grip on his arms, bracing herself against every sharp snap of his hips.

“So tight...and wet,” he huffs. He switches tits, hoping to leave a couple hickeys. “I love you and your tight, little pussy. You gonna come for me, sweetheart? Gonna come all over fucking cock?” 

“Y-yes!” Y/n stammers. When Steve looks at her, he almost nuts. She’s a fucked out vision; her mouth open and plump, her eyes dark with lust and desire. Her hair is a beautiful halo around her. “Daddy, please,” she begs. 

“I love it when you beg. Do it again.” 

“Please, let me come...I want to come all over your perfect dick. Please, daddy, I’ve been so good.” Steve’s on his last thread. There’s no way he can withstand his orgasm when she talks like that. 

“Do it then,” Steve commands. “Come for me. I want you to explode all over me.” His right-hand caresses her face before wrapping it around her neck. “May I?” 

“Yes please,” Y/n gasps. Steve squeezes lightly and her jaw drops and her eyes roll back in ecstasy. “I-I’m coming,” she manages to say and Steve fucks into her harder.

“Good girl, come for daddy then.” The dam breaks and Y/n is yelling Steve’s name. He loosens his grip on the neck and watches her ride her orgasm.  
“So pretty when you cum, I wanna see you do it again. This time, with me.” 

“Yes! Yes, fucking shit Steve!” She squeals when he sits up to firmly plant his feet on the floor for better leverage. Holding her hands, he pulls her toward him with every thrust until he feels the familiar tightening in his lower back. 

“Fuck kitten you feel so good I’m gonna cum. Cum with me baby girl.” The sounds in the room are obscene—sounds of wet skin on skin and the low, feral groans of the lovers fill every corner. Steve spills into her roughly while her grip on his cock tightens somehow.  
When the dust settles, they’re breathless and speechless. Steve leans over once more, his lips meeting hers lazily. 

“So,” Y/n starts slowly when she finally finds her voice. It’s scratchy but it will have to do. “Would you mind keeping the beard around for at least another month because it gets me so fucking horny.” Steve burst out laughing, his face meeting her’s. 

“I think we can make an arrangement.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments and share!


End file.
